


Enough is Enough

by Gone_with_a_thought



Series: The Rules of Letterkenny [2]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: All assholes get whats coming to them in this story, Autistic Wayne!, Blink and you'll miss it, Canon-Typical Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How the fuck did I end up here again, I adore him, I promise, I stand by it, Lol I did it again, M/M, Only a few and for good reason, Original Character(s), Particularly towards Autistic characters, Protective Darry!, There are a few nasty slurs in here, Wayne is super soft and a drama queen, oh well, so does Darry, some not nice things get mentioned, these hicks refuse to let me go, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gone_with_a_thought/pseuds/Gone_with_a_thought
Summary: Darry's silence has absolutely nothing to do with how cute he thinks his best buds Third Rule is. Besides, it aint like Dar dont have a few rules of his own.
Relationships: Daryl/Wayne (Letterkenny)
Series: The Rules of Letterkenny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592029
Comments: 25
Kudos: 260





	Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see right? This is a companion piece to my other Letterkenny fic, the Third Rule. You can read this as a stand alone if you want, but some references and story points wont make much sense if you do. 
> 
> Please read all the tags, and make sure you stay safe mentally out here kiddos. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented on and liked my other work from the bottom of my heart. I havent had much a chance to respond to them, and wanted to originally have this story out in August. A lot of personal and family emergencies have made this past year a super tough tiddy, and the kind words and support that came from all those who commented bolstered me in many dark moments. I cant thank you all enough, and for those of you who are new, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, but please dont be an asshole. Many spelling and grammar mistakes here are intentional but please feel free to point out a mistake anyway!
> 
> The timeline is a bit ambiguous, but the majority of the story takes place before the events of the Third Rule and after Darry finds out about it.

It aint no secret that Wayne has got a list a rules for life a mile long. Rules for eatin' and chorin' and just about everything in between. The most important ones are easy, cause there aint nothing complicated about not being a douche. Ya dont fuck with tradition, you never be rude to a lady, dont let the dog lick your boots, only bitch babies throw suckers, and so on.

The rules make Wayne feel safe, give him a road map to follow when everything else feels topsy-turvy. Darry doesnt mind, how could he? Anything that makes Wayne happy should be written law in his humble opinion.

Waynes also got a few unspoken ones that he thinks Darry knows fuck all about, and he's happy to let his best buddy keep his secrets. If Wayne wanted him to know he woulda said it to his face, so Dar says nothing about the sly grins that come across Waynes mouth when he thinks he handled business nice and proper with none the wiser.

Darry's silence has absolutely nothing to do with how cute he thinks his best buds Third Rule is. Besides, it aint like Dar dont have a few rules of his own.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ms. McMurray spilled the beans at a bush party two years ago, so hammered Dar was geniunely impressed she was talkin' and he could understand her. He'd accidentally shoulder slammed one of Tannis's boys earlier, on account of not paying enough attentions and the buzz in his veins, and nothing to do at all with the fire light dancing on Wayne's jaw. He was more than his fair share of in the bottle, and the Native he clocked had two inches on him and three friends. He'd been gripping to Ms. McMurray about the ass kicking he knew was coming when she had laughed right in his goddamn face.

"Donts be suches a"-hiccup-" fucking sallys Darry. Those cocksuckers knews whose yous are and they wont fucking pull any funny business, not with Mr. Tightass near by."

He remembers looking at her, confused as fuck all because what in the samhell is she talking about? He chalked it up to her truly astounding level of shit face and prepared to let it go, when she saddled up to him real up close and personal.

It gets kinda hazy after that cause he was more concerned about making sure his hands were clearly doing nothings inappropriate- he didnt want to fight both McMurray and the Native- when she hummed against his chest.

"No ones....no ones ever breaks the third rule Darry, not unless the cocksuckers want to deal with the Plaid Princess, s'all I know. Not even the BFI's." She slurs.

And then she had stumbled away to spit in a bush and left him gaping like a fucking nutsack by the cooler.

Despite his school record and everyone's general opinion, Darry is no idiot. So when he woke up the next morning in the lawn outside his trailer, he spent hours turning the words over in his head. It was obvious that whatever the third rule was it had to do with him and Dar had a pretty clear idea of who the "Plaid Princess" was supposed to be, but it didnt make a lick of god given sense. He was missing something, he needed information, and he knew just who to press to get it.

Squirrelly Dan is the biggest gossip in a hundred fucking klicks and is notoriously easy to spill the beans if you knew how to work 'em. Its a good thing Darry does.

It takes a lot of patience, lots of planning, and about half his stash of smokes and whiskey but Darr manages to corner Squirrelly Dan outside at Modeans 2 a week later. He graciously ignores that hes challenging a trash can to a race, and spends twenty minutes convincing "the Wind" to open his fucking mouth.

When he learns the truth he had no clue what to do with it. At first he's insulted, blindingly angry that his best bud feels the need to the fight his battles for him, but the more Squirrelly Dan spills it, he started to see that maybe he'd got it backwards.

Wayne loves him, Dar knew that all the way back then, even if he thought it aint in the same way, and hes got a protective streak bigger than his heart can handle sometimes. Hes also a huge fucking baby when it comes to emotions and Dar had pretty clear picture of what'll happen if he brings it up.

No fucking thank you.

So Dar had pushed it out of his mind and did his best to remain clueless in Wayne's eyes. But even he couldnt hide his grin when a degen who tried to pull a knife on him in a tussle the week 'fore shows up at the Dollar store looking like his face went through a corn grinder.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

See the thing about Wayne is, he never asks for help. Everybody and anybody will come round the farm at all hours of the day and night to ask for his assistance, and he always goes without a word of complaint. Because when a man asks for help, ya help him. Darry has seen Wayne chorin' in the fields from the dark hours before dawn till the late evening, eat a quick meal with Katy, and then rush over to Joint Boys' place or the O'Leary farm and work until their chorin' is done.

He'll slink back quietly, shower and change, and then meet to group down at Modeans like he isnt falling alseep in his damn chair.

Its not that Darry doesn't get it. Wayne's the most dependable guy in a 100 miles; he's fair and strong, and always willing to help out folks who need it. He's got shoulders big enough to carry the world, and he does it without a bit of sniping.

He breaks Darry's heart.

Cause the thing is, he won't ever ask for help in return. People have called it pride, said Wayne's too damn stubborn to admit to any sorta weakness, won't ever lower himself to asking common people for a favor.

Darry wants to kill them all.

Cause yeah, Waynes as stubborn as a fucking mule and got the kick of one too but Darry has seen him in the late hours. When Wayne thinks hes alone. How he'll look around for a moment, and scoop Stormy or Gus into his lap, bury his face in the soft fur there. How he'll stretch his shoulders, massage his knees, and muffle tiny sounds of pain that might as well be screamed to Darry. He's seen the bruises and blisters that cover Wayne's hands and feet, the sun burn on his face, the bone deep weariness that comes from being so fucking exhausted but knowing that theres no restfulness coming.

Darry thinks about those late night vigils, where he'll hide in the shadows till Wayne falls asleep or goes up to bed, and vows to murder anyone who calls Wayne prideful again.

Sure, every man's got pride; but that aint Waynes problem.

Before being the toughest guy in Letterkenny, before their parents went upcountry and never came back, Wayne had to prove himself more than anyone else. He was always a bit different, always needed more time in school than the other kids- not cause he was stupid but cause his brain didnt work like the other kids'. Sure Wayne had issues with reading or literature but thats cause the shit was dryer than hay dust in summer. He couldn't sit an talk about theory for hours or explain why some dead dude did what, and honestly the fuck did that stuff matter for anyway?

Wayne could take apart an engine by hand and put it back together without ever reading a book on the matter.

He could tell ya exactly whats wrong with a barn door without even glancing at it.

He can tame the wildest fucking horse with a few words and a soft touch.

Darry's seen that him fix a hitch with a flathead and a bottle of baby oil that hasnt worked right in pert near a decade.

Point is that Wayne spent half his life proving to folks that he was worth somethin'. Being any different in a place this small meant that everyone knew it and everybody's an their brothers Aunty judged you for it. In a town like Letterkenny, being a good person just isnt a choice. Farmin is a hard fucking life, but it aint a lonely one. Being personable and friendly with your neighbors is the only option a man's got unless he wants to drown before the first season is out. And Wayne's alot smarter than most folks round here take him for, so he figured out real quick that the best way to earn the towns respect was to be the most dependable fucker around.

And it worked, but it worked a lil too fucking well in Darry's opinion because now the vultures never stop coming round.

Part of the problem is Darry's so fucking angry. How dare this town try to drain Wayne dry, just because they could. Needin help is one goddamn thing but people are coming up the laneway at all fucking times for the stupidest of shit. Its all "I need help changing a tire on a tractor"- one that hasnt worked in five years, or "Wayne, how'r'ya'now good'n'you, listen Wayne the Ag hall could really use your hand this week with all the preparations"- McMurray is a piece of shit, and "Wayne those degens from upcountry up and destroyed my whole fishin' cabin, can you give me a hand?"- when that lazy fuck Jason McTavish hasnt been fishing since he was nine. These arent people who truly need help, these are people who know Wayne wont say no to their sorry faces. It's driving him crazy.

Darry's thought bout talking to him, had the conversation over and over again in his head, trynna find a way to word it so that it wont end in a fight, but he cant find one. Waynes too damn stubborn, and too damn proud to boot, to ever admit that something as small as non-stop physical labor is somethin he can't handle.

Point is, hes too much of a coward to try an tell Wayne that he needs a break. Too petrified of the inevitable fight that will follow, too selfish to risk this new found happiness, and too fucking powerless to do anything but watch the man he adores work himself into an early grave. But he cant stand by an watch no more, its been years of this bullshit, and goddammit Darry has had enough.

That night, Darry stands in the darkened hallway and watches Wayne pour over the bills and numbers from the last harvest. They did well, Dar knows, but he also knows that Wayne hates doing numbers, and all he's accomplishing right now is givin' his dumb self a migraine. He watches as Wayne rests his head in the cradle of his arm, listens to him give a long low sigh, and almost vomits when he see's a suspicious glean to Wayne's eyes.

And just like that Darry no longer gives a flying fuck but anything but fixing this.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Its selfish as all hell, but this thing between them is still so new. Dar's waited all his life for a miracle like this. He had tucked the love for his best bud into a tight little box in the back of his mind, content to never let it see the light of day, so long as he had his spot at the produce stand, and Waynes soft looks he throws when he thinks Darry aint looking.

But after Rosie, Wayne had just cornered him one day right there in the barn, and landed a kiss on him that almost made Darry black out on account for not being able to breathe for pert near five minutes. Then he had stepped back, eyes squeezed shut like he expected a sucker or kick in the nads. What he actually gets is a hug- best fucking hug of Dar's life- and a soft kiss to the forehead that Wayne'll never admit to but blushed at all the same. And fuck if that hadn't been that.

He's the best thing in Darrys life, always has been, but being his sweetie? Dar wont endanger that, not ever. Not when he gets to have Waynes sweet private smile and his strong hands that can heal just as much as they protect, and fuck all if Dar doesnt get emotional just thinking about it too much.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the end, Darry cornered Katy.

He needed to play this smart, knew how thin of line he was walking, and how carefully he's was gonna have lay this out without it blowin to shit in his face.

She's one of two people he knows who can keep their damn mouth shut about bad gas, the other one being Wayne. Squirrelly Dan is such a fucking gossip that he might as well paint "leave my fucking sweetie alone" on the Ag hall building instead. The problem is that she's also as fierce and loyal as huntin' dog. Darry knows she loves him, but Wayne is always her first priority. If for one second she thought that he was doing this to betray Wayne - as if Dar is even fucking capable of that- or somethin else unsavory like, Wayne would have come back to his nut-less corpse.

He manages to get her alone at the produce stand some day when Jim Hoggins came round asking for Waynes help for some stupid fucking pig pen- Hoggins dont own one fucking pig- and took Squirrelly Dan with 'em. So its just Katy and Dar, and hes chewin the hell outta his lip trynna find a way to bring it up when she squints at him and says

"Spit it the fuck out Darry or stop looking at me."

And he had a whole thing planned out in his head, with examples an everything but what comes out is one of his finest examples of being absolute chicken shit.

"Suppose ya got this buddy, a real good buddy ya know? And folks are taking advantage of him, not cause hes a sally or somethin but cause hes too good to tell them to fuck off. And uh well he aint one to say hes sufferin' even if he is, but it aint right and -" He had cut himself off cause Katy raised a single, deadly eyebrow at him and Dar panicked cause that is not the eyebrow that bodes good things.

He almost ended up spilling everything. Wanted to lay out his case in faulty, stumbling words. Katy didnt say a word, her face might have actually turned to stone on account of how blank it was. Moments passed and she still hadnt said a damn thing, and he really started to panic that he fucked it all up and she was gonna tell Wayne, and oh fuck no please-

"Why?" The question had cut through his panic, left him flapping like a fish pulled from the lake.

"Whatcha mean why?! It aint fucking right and I cant take it no more." If he had sounded a bit breathless well than thats no one's business but his own.

Katy narrowed her eyes, bent forward in her sun chair, Puppers dangling between her fingers. Darry watched the sweat drip off the bottle, into the grass, and tried not to wilt under her look.

"Darryl, not for nothing but why does this have your panties all twisted up? This pal of yours is a grown man and I'd bet" yeah ok he's an idiot and hadnt fooled her for a second "he'd be fuming pissed if he heard about this. If he wasnt cool with it, he wouldnt do it an you know that."

Darry's still not proud of it to this day but suddenly he had turned furious. A rage he hadnt felt in years boils up, until he felt like he was fixin to spit lava. It felt like fire was burning its way up his throat, that when it finally stopped he'd have turned to nothing but ash, and fuck if he wasnt gonna take this whole town with him. 

"Why do I care? Why do I care Katy? Are you fucking serious? It aint good for him, and I dont give a piss in a bottle if he's furious for the rest of our goddamn lives cause he'd be alive to be fuckin pissed." His tone had taken them both back a bit, Darry had never ever spoken to Katy like that, and by the look on her face it was for good reason. But he wouldnt back down, not on this, and he was never that smart of a man but he knew a thing or two about working yourself into an early grave. Its what killed his ma. 

Katy had thrown herself of her chair with out a word and stomped into the house. Darry just watched her go, and tipped his head back. Focused on the sun burning his face, the smell of the farm, listened to the cows bumbling around in their pasture. Refused to think about the possibility that he had fucked up the most precious thing he's ever had.

Time passed, but it wasnt much based on the sun, when Katy grunted in her chair 'fore shovin a bottle of Gus'n'Brew in his face. He took three long swallows, relished the burn and the warmth in his stomach. 

“He wont stop" she whispered, like it was a betrayal to even speak the words. "He wont stop Dar, and he'll never forgive it if you go behind his back." 

"Fuck, I know that. Can't think of damn thing to do about it".   
That hadnt exactly been true, he had a good number of ideas but most of them included Wayne, a locked door, and a sign telling people to fuck right on off. 

She bit her lip, a nervous habit he hadnt seen since grade school, right before her first spelling bee. 

" 'Member when you wanted to be line dance champion? Tried to sign up for the competition at the fair but you didn't have a partner. Moped about it for weeks like a baby."

The question took him off guard. "The fuck does this have'ta do with Wayne?" 

Katy rolled her eyes like hes not fit to tie his own boots in the morning, and honestly, she may have a point. "You cried like a sally for three damn weeks and you remember what he did?" 

He did remember pretty damn well, please and thank you. Wayne had surprised him a week before the fair, had signed them up and taught himself to line dance even though he hates dancing with a fervor normally reserved for degens and animal abusers. They'd won first place that year, Dar still has the ribbon and photo tucked away in the trailer he rarely sleeps in anymore. But how in the hell does this help anyone - oh. Oh. Oh Katy is a fucking genius. 

She must have see the realization on his face. She smirked at him and nodded like everything had been settled. Which, it kinda was. It was so obvious, he wanted to smack himself. Him an Wayne have always been a team. Why should this be any different?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

His opportunity had come 'round bout a week later. Glen's cousin, known only as Little Beau, stumbled up the laneway one morning. He's limping a bit, though Darry suspected it was for show, and tipped his hat to all of them. After the "how are ya nows" and the usual hick greetings, the blonde bastard got to the point. 

"Now Wayne, I hates to be an inconvenience to anybody, but I could really use some helps with my live stock an all. I've done twisted my bad knee nice and good this time, and squatting down to milk the cows and all means I can't get the rest of my chorin' done for the whole day. Normallys I wouldnt bother ya, but with the harvest getting so close I could really use a hand an all." 

Darry had tried very hard not to roll his eyes. Little Beau has three or four cows total, one of them too fuckin' old to be milked at all, and was no doubt looking to use Wayne to help with the real hard stuff out in the field. Which Wayne had literally just finished doing here. For fuck sakes he was still on his first Puppers. However, Darry was waiting on an opportunity like this.

For once in his life he'd been prepared, so he actually beat Wayne to the punch and answered. "Ahh alright Lil Beau, I'll help ya with your cows. Lets go." 

He stood, stretched a bit and spat at his feet. Ignored Squirrelly Dan's surprised look and Katy's smirk. He was to nervous to even glance at Wayne, worried his whole plan would be written across his forehead and that it'd all blow up in his own face. Little Beau looked shocked too, clearly he had only wanted Wayne's help, but Darry's better with animal related chorin' and was sure he can show Little Beau a few tricks to make it easier on his bad knee- which obviously meant he won't be back anytime soon to bother Wayne. 

Darry said as much, a small smirk on his face, and knew he won that round. Little Beau stuttered out a begrudging thanks and started to walk to back towards his truck with no limp in sight -the fucker- and Darry steeled himself and turned around, bright smile plastered on. 

What he got is one very amused and two bewildered faces. Squirrely Dans eyebrows were hidin' under his hat, Puppers halfways in the air. Katys grinned like a fox, clearly enjoying his suffering while lounging like a Queen. Wayne was squinting hard 'nough all Dar could see were his lashes. It werent an angry squint though, theres no was harshness in his jaw, and the eyebrows of Doom were still firmly in safe territory. Suspicious as get all then but not angry. 

Thats fine, Dar knew he wouldnt get outta this scott free, hes prepared. Hes a shit fucking liar though and that aint a secret, so he gave no explanations. Shrugged nice and slow, smiled a bit like aint nothing outta the ordinary, and turned on his heel towards the truck. 

No one else knew it yet, but that had been the birth of Darry's own personal response to the Third Rule.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Little Beau had four cows total, and only two of 'em could be milked. One was so fuckin old he was half'fraid if ya tried to milk her you'd get nothing but a face full of baby powder. The other turned out to be a young steer, and the cause of Little Beau's knee problems when he tried to milk the poor thing earlier that week.

Sure as steaming shit, Beau asked him to help with hauling grain feed from the silo to the barn loft, and by the time Darry was done the sun was half set and most of Little Beau's chorin' for the week had been done. 

Before he left, Dar made his move. Grabbed Little Beau by the collar and slammed that fucker against the barn door.

He got right in his face and spat "Now I dont very much care for trynna be taken advantage of Little Beau. Why dont you tell me nice an slow, why the fuck you came asking fer help when that knee of yours is in pert near perfect condition?" Little Beau sputtered, tried to yank Dar's fists from the fabric of his coveralls. But Dar was well and truly angry at the way Waynes been treated, and Little Beau was just the first victim in Dar's war path.

"Da fucks you talking bout Darry, I- I aint ever done nothing likes that, what in the devils own crawled up your ass?!" 

"Are you lying straight to my face now?" Another harsh slam banged Beau's head on the wall.

"N- no no never ev..ver Darry, youses and Waynes and alls, youses, youses my friends. Wouldnt do nothings like thats to ya!" He eventually stammered out. Darry never believed him for a second. 

"I donts appreciate being lied to" He growled "You came asking fer help cause of a bad knee, the same bad knee ya just used to climb up and down those barn stairs right there with not sea hair a problem. So, friend, why dont you tell me why the fuck I'm here?" 

"S'just hards is all! I'ms out here all by myselfs and I aints got nobodies to helps. And...and Waynes and youses always helps when a fella asks." At the mention of Wayne, Darry saw red. He just barely stopped himself from breaking the fucks beak. 

Darry spoke slowly, letting the venom seep into his voice and poison the air between them. "The next time you darken our fucking laneway, you better need the help Little Beau. We aint free labour ya call because youre too fuckin cheap to hire a hand. You pull shit like this again and I will give ya a reason to complain about your knee." 

Beau nodded harshly, swore up and down that he'll behave. So Darry let him go, dusted his shoulders off in a friendly pat, and walked off. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next few months are the most exhaustin' of Dar's life. Word gets out that about his trip to Little Beau's. Who 'pparently went round the town singing Darry's praises, a fact that causes him to piss himself a little laughing. It wasnt even two days afta that people started showing up in the afternoons, right when all the chorin was done and they all cracked their first Puppers. 

By the end of the second week, his hands bled so much he gave up bandaging them. But its all so worth it, when he walks into Wayne's bedroom that night. He's a bit rumpled and a little sleep soft, but looks well rested for the first time in months and his smile steals the pain straight from Dar's hands. 

Theres a moment of clarity there, that Darry wont never forget. He understands in that second why people die for this, why they go batshit and cause problems. Cause Darry would up end the whole world, fight every fucker one by one who dared to hurt Wayne. Theres a surge of possessiveness Dar feels as he crawls into bed, an urge to keep Wayne's smile and his mouth as Darry's own personal treasure. He never would, wouldnt dare to treat Wayne that way, but he cant help but make his kisses a little deeper than normal. When he curls behind Waynes back that night he holds on tighter, just a little, and Wayne's pleased hum in the cage of Darry's arms makes the monster loosen up in his chest. 

  
Now he couldnt take every job, that'd be too suspicious and his just one fella, but more and more people start requesting him personally. 

Hes has a system ya see, while he's cleaning house. Lots of folks actually do need the extra hands, and Darry can usually tell from the look in a man's eye whether he's being truthful. It takes a lot to humble yourself to ask for help, and Dar's pretty good at reading the set of shoulders or a jawline for that tell tale glimpse of a person who swallowed their pride. He helps those people with out a lick of complaint, refuses any and all payments unless it'd be insultin' and moves on. 

He deals with the other fucks much like he did with Little Beau. He strategy changes depending on the nutsack he's dealing with, cause Dar likes to make it personal each an every time. On account of them being less likely to chirp about it and because Darry probably likes it a bit too much, taking revenge on people who tried to abuse kindness. He never feels too guilty bout it though, cause all he has to do is look at Wayne's face, feel the true depth of how tired he musta been all these years, and gets angry enough to take on a whole whaleshit hockey team. 

Eventually, he's weeded out the majority of the vultures. No one said nothing to nobody but it became quietly understood that if you were going steal Wayne's time you better have a good fucking reason.

Darry made sure that everyone knew that just cause Wayne was the toughest man in Letterkenny, didnt mean no one was protecting him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Five months into his crusade to make people leave his sweetie the fuck alone, Katy saddles up next to him at the bar. Wayne's taking a piss and Squirrelly Dan is blowin it out his ass again about Professor Trisha, so no one notices when she buys him a shot. She just smiles at him, the real kind that makes her eyes turn warm and theres a tick of gratitude in the corner of her mouth. 

  
He aint got a clue what his face is showin' but whatever it is makes her shoulders go soft. They knock it back, slam it twice, and thats that. Darry feels warmer than he has in a long time.

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
The real test comes when Wayne gets hurt. Its a stupid accident which in all honesty makes it a bit worse he thinks in Waynes eyes. He hates being useless, hates being seen as weak, but theres nothing you can do about breaking your ankle cause you stepped through a rabbit den opening that was covered with snow. 

Darry and Dan handle the farm with McMurray comin' in the afternoons. Hes' exhausted, and fed up, and if he hasta listen to Wayne bitch from the back porch like a spinster anymore he may lose his mind.

He ends up at Modeans, by on his lonesome for once, and really only wants an hour or two to himself to unwind. It works for a while, and his shoulders have lost most of their ache before he realizes what he's hearing at the other end of the bar. Jim Hoggins and Pat O'Leary are sittin' at the edge of the counter, not six seats away from him shit talking Wayne. 

"Kid was a-okay when he was fucking useful. Between a bum ankle and that mind of his, I'm surprised that shithole farm is still up and running." 

O'Leary snorts like its funny, and signs his death warrant in the next breath. 

"I remember the freak from grade school, always having fits and such, on account of being so fucking dim an all. S'too bad though, he's a strong worker. Now I gotta find someone else to haul do some field work for the next eight weeks." 

Darry's heard people say that nasty shit about Wayne all his life, got into his first real fight in grade school the first time he heard it. It still burns, but its familiar and he knows how to let it sink into his bones.

Surprisingly, what lights the match under Dar's ass is how he grumbled the last bit, like he felt truly and utterly fucking inconvenienced by the fact that the love of Darrys life is laid up at home with a broken ankle. Like he aint worth nothing more that a strong back to be used and then discarded. 

Well. So much for relaxing. 

He walks up to them both and taps them on the shoulders before he throws down, cause he dont believe doling out suckers on principle. 

O'Leary’s out when Darry smashes his beer bottle across his fuckin' mug, and Dar ends up dragging Hoggin's by the hair straight into the parking lot. Shoves him to his feet only to knock him down again and again. 

By the time his blood is coolin' off, hes got an audience. Its a split second decision that makes him do it, an instinct born of love and protection and unspoken vows. Makin damn sure everyone in the crowd can hear him, Darry looks Hoggin's in his swellin' eyes and snarls

"You aint fit to lick the shit from under his boots. I ever hear youse talking like that again and I'll dent your brass so hard they'll make a fucking Canadian Heritage minute out of it. You like shit talking so much, I can make sure you get a fuckin mouth full of it." 

Hoggins sputters out an apology, and Darry answers knocking him out cold and spits at his feet. He only feels a little better bout the whole thing. 

He leaves Hoggins and O'Leary there, bleeding and fucked for all to see. Bonnie McMurray is standing in front of his seat, hands him a Puppers, and offers to drive him home. When she pulls up to Wayne's place without being asked, all he can think is god bless Bonnie McMurray. 

Then he sees Katy on the front porch, arms crossed and eyebrow of Doom fully in place and realizes he's been set up. Welp dammit all then cause he aint running from this and he aint backing down either.

Except he gets to the the front door, and all Katy says is "Jesus fuck Darry you smell like the back end of goose shit pile, go clean up, Wayne'll have a fit if he smells ya in this state".

He can read between the lines well enough to know that the few hit Hoggins managed to get in must be showin' and that broken ankle or not, his sweetie might well and truly have to be tied down so he doesnt break his cast over someones head. 

He does manage to sneak a shower without getting caught, and his face aint too bad so Wayne accepts his story of a little scuffle at Modeans defending Bonnie McMurray. 

He thinks its over and done with, till three days later when Squirrelly fuckin Dan says that Darrys rage was a thing of beauty. He tells the whole story, all of it, excluding the slurs but making sure Wayne knew what was said- that absolute bastard- and then in detail about just how brutal he was to Hoggins. Darry hadnt even seen him in the crowd, and now he’s wrecking Darrys entire plan. 

"You shoulda seens it Waynes. Its toos bads no one was filmings it, coulda been Darrys auditions tapes to the MMA's if yer wanteds to". 

When Wayne looks Dar in the eye and just "hmms", Darry knows he so fucked

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
He turns about to be half right, there is lots of fuckery involved. If he knew that Wayne got just as hot an bothered by Dar's possessive caveman act as Darry did by acting like one, he would have fucked his best bud through the mattress years ago. Hes happy to make up for lost time now, even if it means listening to Katy's threats of setting the house on fire on account of the noise an all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Life is a 43 year old white woman named Karen and I am the retail worker trapped in Lulu Lemon. Comments are my manager who shreds the expired coupons in front of her. 
> 
> Thanks guys, hope you like it!


End file.
